Life of a Nobody
by xYaoiLover321x
Summary: I think I'm in love with her...RikuxOC! Rated M for later chapters! R
1. Introduction

So ,this is a story about my OC for Kingdom Hearts, Xailne. She is a nobody!

I don't own Kingdom Hearts! Enjoy!

* * *

~Introduction~

It was cold, dark and the wind was calm. In all the silence, a new life was brought into the world. I was the father of a beautiful, lively baby girl. Her name is Elaine and she was 2 months early...

Her name was Marlina. She had long, black, silky hair and purple eyes. She was 4 years younger than me and had just graduated two years ago. I was 21 when we met and I loved her more than anything in the world. When I was 40, I found out she was pregnant with Elaine. At the time she was 36 years old and had heart problems. She had collapsed at least 7 times and fainted about 5 times. She was getting weaker by the minute. Then the worst happened.

This afternoon, I was planning on taking Marlina out to dinner to commemorate the day we had net but, when I got home from work…she was at the bottom of the stairs, out cold. It's as if she fell down the stairs. I called the hospital, scared to do anything else. They cam and brought her up the stairs to the nearest room, got out their equipment and started to work on her.

Her heart rate slowly dropped as she lay there, still out. Elaine was a healthy baby. She weighted 6ibs, 7onz. But, Marina on the other hand, wasn't going to be here much longer…

* * *

...what do you think?R&R plzz! (Btw, the pairing for this story is RikuxOC)


	2. Big News

~Chapter 1~

~Big News~

"Alright ladies. We are getting a new member tomorrow and you all need to be nice to 'her' when 'she' comes." I said, giving clues out to the men sitting in the room. It was only the youngsters (Roxas, Axel, Demyx, Zexion, Marluxia, Luxord and the two newest members, Ciaxess and Cazix) due to the fact that the elders (Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen and Lexeaus) had already met her. They were all in the den listening to me give them tips on how to act like they WEREN'T on crack.

As you already know, the organization was getting a 17th member. I guess it's not really called 'Organization 13' anymore. You see, after Xion came, her and Larxene got kicked out for a while (due to the fact that they fried our brains with Yaoi fanfics about us XD). So, Xemnas started to search for more members because there might some more people in the world that might want to live here with us. He found Ciaxess first, making her the 15th member. She is classified under Marly-mans category, assassin. Number 16 is Cazix. He is under Xemnas' wing at the moment, training to become a member.

* * *

They all sat at the dinner table, discussing what the newcomer might look like. The men threw words back and forth about her.

"Fresh Meat"

"New Kid"

"Wimp"

They did this every time it was a youngling (like Roxas or a bit older) that came to the organization. ESPECAILLY if it was a girl.

"17 is going to have such a bad first week here!" Zexion said to me. That, my friend, was so sad….but true.

* * *

Ciaxess belongs to Ciaxess15 and Cazix belongs to Lucifer's Akuma! Me no own Kingdom Hearts! XD


	3. First Impression

Sorry that these chapters are so short!

* * *

~Chapter 2~

~First Impression~

It was the next morning and the castle was buzzing. Zexion, Roxas, Demyx and Luxord were waiting for me, Axel and Marluxia. We were so late.

"We are so dead!" Axel huffed as we ran down the hallway. We stopped at Marluxia's room door, waiting for him. Then, as soon as stepped foot out of his room, we ran.

"Where are they?" Roxas said to the others as they passed back and forth. All of a sudden, they stopped and looked down the hallway and just stared.

There they were. Running down the hall yelling "WAIT!" as they got closer.

We saw the doors of the round room opening. When Axel, me and Marluxia caught up with Luxord, Zexion, Roxas and Demyx, we all teleported into our seats just in time.

"Alright then. When everyone is seated, we will begin." Xemnas said. When everyone settled down, they heard footsteps. We all looked down to see yet another in a black robe. She had a hand out and pointed at someone. That someone was me.

I teleported down to the arena-like platform. As I inched closer, she disappeared. I looked around to see where she went. Then out of nowhere, I was pushed from behind me.

"OW! What th-." Before I could finish my sentence, she picked me up, spun me around, pushed me up against the wall and put a kunai up to my throat. My breathing got hard and low. She whispered in my ear:

"Expect the unexpected"

With that, she let go of me. As I hit the floor, she vanished.

"That was her. Her name is Xailne. She is 17 years old off-limits. She is ranked as a Class A Ninja and could kill you in a second. So unless you want to die, I suggest you stay away from her. Btw, she doesn't talk much." Xemnas said just before he vanished. Everyone looked down.

"Man. You just got punned by a GIRL!" Demyx said in a worried tone. "I did…" I said to myself. I looked at everyone, a shocked look on their faces. I felt so stupid, so I teleported out of the room as fast as possible.


End file.
